Protective headgear and helmets have been used in a wide variety of applications and across a number of industries including sports, athletics, construction, mining, military defense, and others, to prevent damage to a user's head and brain. Bicycle time trials are a use scenario where sometimes-conflicting needs are carefully balanced. The goal of a cycling time trial is to traverse a course or track in the fastest time possible. Aerodynamic advantages may improve time trial results. A time trial helmet ideally will provide an aerodynamic advantage without sacrificing the protection afforded the user. At the same time, the helmet needs to be comfortable enough to not interfere with race performance. Thus, ventilation and weight are concerns that need to be balanced against the protection and reduced drag.
Aerodynamic and comfort advantages are to be had by covering the eyes and ears of the rider. Conventional time trial helmets, as known in the art, have included ear covers integrated or formed as part of the helmet body. Conventional helmets have also included removable eye shields that have just covered the eyes of the user.